False truths
by destiny9
Summary: Its the last year of school and Dean and Rory have broken up. Jess and Rory are very close but then she has an accident. Last chapter is up!!!!
1. Default Chapter

False truths  
  
Rating- pg-13 Summary. It is the last year of school at Stars Hollow. Rory and Dean have been going out for a while but then Rory and Dean break up. She is with no one but is very close friends with Jess then she is in an accident. Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I never thought things could end this way between Dean and I. Two years with him and he dumps me for a cheerleader. A cheerleader! He had told me that he loved me and was then lying to me. After all that time we'd spent together, he should have realised that it is better to be honest with me. Not lie. Yeah I'd heard the rumours but I didn't believe them. I should have believed them. I couldn't believe them.  
  
It started about two months ago. He was getting busier and we spending more time apart. Least I still had Jess as a friend to talk too. Rumours soon started flying around town that Dean was cheating on me. The rumours didn't say who the other person was. Then one night I went to a party with Madeleine and Louise. He'd told me he was busy but across the room dancing there he was with another girl who was swaying with him. Looking as if they were dating. But that couldn't be true because he was with me. I stood there till the end of the song ended. He then looked up and saw me staring at me. His face wasn't filled with shame or remorse. Instinct took over. Turning around I ran through all the people who were entering. He never followed me. Never tried to explain what he was doing but I knew.  
  
I somehow ended up back in Stars Hollow. I didn't want to see anyone so I went walking and ended up at the bridge. I needed time to think. I needed time to myself for myself. Sitting down I pulled of my shoes and let my feet dangle in the water. Cool and refreshing. Lying down on my back I watched the stars and cried.  
  
How can the perfect boyfriend turn out to be the worst and I not even see it. I wondered. I think I went to sleep on that bridge that night, because I woke up there the next morning with a puffy face and feeling very cold.  
  
That night was the start of it all.  
  
The whole town somehow knew we they next saw me that something wasn't right. I hated those pitying looks they all gave me when they saw me coming and they only got worse once Dean officially broke up with the next day.  
  
  
  
I thought I would start of with how and why Dean and Rory broke as a bit of background. So what did you think and please be nice this is my first r/j or r/d one I haven't quite decided yet. 


	2. the break up

Chapter 2- breaking up  
  
He came around that day. Knocked on the door and asked to speak with me. He didn't beat around but came right out and said what he'd come to say.  
  
"Rory I can't do this any more. We have grown apart and I have found someone else. I want to break up."  
  
That was all he said to break my heart. I had given him everything. I loved him and he went and did this to me. I watched him leave for the last time. I had held the tears up till then but as he walked away from me I couldn't do a thing to stop them from sliding down. Closing the front door gave little comfort from all the wondering glances I knew that would be coming my way. Grabbing the nearest coat, I shrugged and pulled it on and walked down to the bridge and lay down on there and watched that same sky as the night before.  
  
I lay there for hours till footsteps vibrated the bridge wood. Opening my puffy eyes was a black figure blocking the sun from my eyes. Lowering himself down next to me sat Jess. Someone who could understand that silence wasn't an invitation to make conversation but time for your thoughts. He never said a word, gave me a sympathetic look and then sat in silence next to me. We never uttered a word, just sat there staring at the water.  
  
That was four months ago. Till now I have held onto a tiny bit of hope that had somehow survived, but that died when I saw Dean and Angie (I found out her name from rumours.) snuggled together as they walked through the main street of Stars Hollow. He looked happy. Happier than he looked when he was with me. Seeing them hand in hand, I really realised that it was over between us. Walking back home I'm determined to rid all of his stuff from my life. Stopping At Barbette's house, I stare at the car. The car Dean gave to me as a present.  
  
Racing inside I finally locates the keys in my room. Juggling the cool metal in my hands I walk toward the car. Sliding into the seat the rest comes naturally. Pulling out of the driveway a figure appears, hands held upright. Running around to the passenger door open hops into the passenger seat.  
  
"Rory. Don't do anything stupid. Please," Begs Jess.  
  
"I'm not.".  
  
Pulling out into the street my hands glide the car towards Deans house. Coming to a t intersection I go to put the breaks on but they won't move. Slamming my foot down it still wont go down. Looking quickly across to Jess a horror stricken feature is plastered on his face. Looking back to the oncoming traffic I see a horse float trying to move away from us. Turning back to Jess I whisper  
  
"I'm sorry, and Dean will never know what I was about to tell him on our last date but .." she is cut of as the two vehicles meld together.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Thanks for reviewing. I'm going to go back to reveal what Rory was about to tell Dean but never did. 


	3. Revelations

Chapter 3- Revelations  
  
Flashback 4 months ago.   
  
"Rory are you sure you are alright?"  
  
No mum I silently scream I throw up everyday and you can't say that I'm sick because of all the school work and all stress from it all. It's not. Tears start to slide down unstopped.  
  
"Rory honey. What's the matter?" Lorelai says worry covering her face.  
  
How can I tell her. Her little daughter is about to repeat her mistake. Walking over to the draw holding all my prized books I pull out the test I took that morning to make sure it wasn't true. Turning round to face her isn't the easiest thing to do. Facing Paris would have been better than to watch her face falter with disbelief at what she is seeing.  
  
"We will go to the doctor to make sure. Ok"  
  
Flashback Present day- car accident.   
  
"Rory. Rory. Get please get up." Whispers Jess next to me.  
  
Raising my head pain shots through, making me wince. Turning slightly to try and face Jess the realisation of where I am and what has happened hits me.  
  
"Are you OK?" I whisper back.  
  
"Better now you up. " smiling at me. "The ambulance guy says they need to cut us out of here."  
  
"Well tell them I'm going back to sleep and please tell them I don't want to lose the baby." Laying my head on the steering wheel the last thing running through my head is Jess urgently trying to keep me awake.  
  
Flashback 4 months ago.   
  
"Congratulations. You are pregnant." That was what the doctor told me in a cheery voice not knowing what those words did to me. Sitting in my room I worried what I would tell Dean that night. I knew he wouldn't be happy. He didn't mind kids but to have one now. Well to say he would be happy would be a lie. I knew he would want me to get rid of it. I couldn't do that. It was a present from our second year anniversary date. That was a wonderful night.  
  
The phone breaks into my thoughts.  
  
"Rory I can't make it tonight. I'm really sorry I can't make it, something has come up." He then hung up leaving me still with this news and a whole night to contemplate on how to tell him. But I never told him because I caught him cheating on me at the party the next night.  
  
Flashback present.   
  
"Sweetie. You gave me a fright. " mum said looking at me through tear clouded eyes.  
  
"I'm fine, Jess and the baby?" I whisper with everything coming back, washing over me.  
  
"Jess has a broken leg , a few bruises and the baby is fine. They want you take it easy for the next few months to be safe. That means no more accidents you hear."  
  
Nodding my head to answer pain floods my brain.  
  
"Sweetie you really should rest now, but there is some here to see you. "  
  
Turning my head towards the door stood Jess. Concern present over his face. He started wobbling over to me on crutches as Lorelai stood and started to leave. I know when she reached him she told to him to only spend a few minutes with me.  
  
"Hey." Was all he said when he reached me.  
  
"Hey. Look Jess I'm really sorry for what happened. The brakes.." I started to try and explain to him but he cut me off  
  
"Rory I don't care I just want to make sure you are safe. And that your baby is fine."  
  
Looking up at him he looks hurt, sad almost.  
  
"Jess don't say anything please about the baby."  
  
"I wont but the town knows already. Now I'm going I will visit you tomorrow, that's a promise." Leaning down he kissed me on top of my head, then left. Falling asleep wasn't that hard to do, but the moment when Jess kissed me on the head ran through my head causing pleasant dreams.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Dean returns to ask if it's his next chapter. Thank you to all these people for reading and reviewing: some1, DefineFreak, sunkissedface, JennerBee, stay gold , Kara, Katie, Bubbsy, 2 Anonymous and Dodgerluv for reading and reviewing both of them. And someone asked if I'm an Aussie, Yes I am. Oh and if there are errors please don't shoot me. Enjoy. 


	4. Confrontations

Chapter 4- Confrontations  
  
Jess had promised to come by the next day, but the day was almost over and he hadn't seen me yet. Watching the clock movements I didn't see Dean at the doorway to my room till he spoke.  
  
"Hi Rory." I didn't know why he was here but I was guessing I would soon.  
  
"I heard about the accident." Sitting down in the chair next to me. He just stared at me. I think was expecting me to answer him. I don't why.  
  
He sat there just looking at me to say something. But when he finally had enough of the silence he broke it.  
  
"Um look Rory I'm really sorry about the accident, but what I really want to know is the baby mine."  
  
So that's why he had come. He couldn't even say the word baby and mine without stuttering them. What could I say, yes it's ours and I keeping it. No he wouldn't like that, but if I told him no he would leave my life for good.  
  
So I made a choice hoping never to regret it. "No Dean it isn't." He didn't see how much that hurt me to say.  
  
"You mean that you sleep with someone else when you where with me! Little Miss Prefect's secret comes out. You whore! Yo.."  
  
"She isn't a whore." Spoke up Jess who was standing watching the scene from the doorway.  
  
"This doesn't concern you Jess. It's between Rory and me."  
  
"Oh but your wrong there Dean. Your insulting Rory which hurts me."  
  
"Why, you little dinner boy?"  
  
"Because that is my child." The words flowed so easily from his mouth. I swear I sat there with the same jaw dropped expression on my face as Dean had.  
  
He then walked up to me and again kissed me on the head. Sitting on the bed he wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled down at me. When Dean saw that he walked out and then turned looked at us, shook his head and walked off.  
  
"Jess why did you do that.?" I really wanted someone to be on my side, to understand me.  
  
"Because bag boy never deserved you and the way he was treating you then calling you a, a whore it wasn't right." Looking into his eyes all the sincerity I wished for I saw in those eyes.  
  
"I'm guessing it is his. Isn't it." It was more of a statement rather than a question.  
  
Yeah but I wish it wasn't, was all I wanted to say. So I nodded my head.  
  
"Rory I'm going to help you through all of this. This baby may not be mine biological but I will be like its true father in every sense." Sitting there he just patting my head till I went to sleep. Whispering words of comfort and promises only for me to hear.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Thanks for reviewing again: Dodgerluv , some1, Heidi, S.V and Katie. The next chapter should be up after Christmas. Have a great Christmas everyone.:) 


	5. Homeward bound

Chapter 5- Homeward bound  
  
Jess visited me everyday while I was in Hospital. We talked about everything. He told me about the happenings of the town and always bought a book for me to read. I felt very comfortable talking to him. I was never forced to say or do anything I didn't want to do. In that short space I time we learnt a lot of things about each other and our lives. The one thing he forgot to tell me about was the way he was now being treated.  
  
He received daily looks of contempt and looks that wonder how he could do such a thing to Rory and Dean. They also wondered in those looks how he had made Rory keep it a secret for to long. Dean on the other hand received their sympathy. I really don't think they would see it that why if they knew the truth. He never told me any of this, it was my mother concerned for Jess's well being who told me of what he endured daily for me.  
  
When I was finally allowed out ( I think it was because of my mother and some of my grandmother's help that got me out.) Only close friends welcomed me home. A little party in honour of my return home. There was Sookie, Jackson, Luke, Grandma and Grandpa, Mum, Lane, Paris (for some unknown reason) and Jess. The rest of the town sent their blessings and well wishes but couldn't make it.  
  
It was fun. A word I hadn't used that much lately. Everyone enjoyed themselves, including Paris. The night soon came to an end for it was just time. I was already starting to fall asleep. The all said goodnight, but as I was hoping into bed there was a sharp ping on my window. Looking in my window was Jess.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked as soon as the window was open.  
  
"I didn't get to wish you a good night and this."  
  
Pulling my head down through the window he kissed me, full of passion. Breaking apart then kissed my head. Smiling up at me he utter I love you then turned and walked away. I do remember standing there smiling at where he'd been for quite a long time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
I visited her everyday in the hospital. I told her things I never voiced to anyone but me. She was comfortable to talk to and easy. I remember the day Dean was in there having a go at her. You could see she was trying to be strong and not cry. I wouldn't let bag boy say all those things to her. She wasn't like that, could never be like that. My blood boiled as he started in on the name-calling and that was that. I never regret saying that the baby was mine. In some weird way it was justice.  
  
I promised to be there for her and the baby and I intend on keeping that promise. The baby might not be mine by the normal means but in every other sense I'm going to be it's father and Rory is going to be its mother.  
  
The party was the best idea for Rory to come home to. It was nice to of Paris to show up, but for the town they should have come to support Rory. I know they didn't come because they really have it in for me. They blame me for all of this, but how little do they really know.  
  
Shivering in the cold I realise just how late it is. Deciding it's time to walk back to Luke. I remember there is something I have forgot that I must never forget to do. Walking back to the Gilmore girl house. Picking up a little rock and throwing it at the window. Looking out The window Rory spots me. Pulling her face down to met fine I kiss her with all the passion that I long to share with her. Releasing her slightly I kiss the top of her head. Knowing I had done what I'd come to do I start to walk away. Turning around for one last look at her, she is still standing there watching me. Slowly mouthing the words 'I love you' I slipped slowly away after seeing that smile creep over her beautiful face.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Thank you to all these people for reading and reviewing chapter 4: SunLight, Kelsey Nicole, C.G., some1, kinera, Seehoo and the one anonymous and yeah anonymous I was actually going to work something like that in if possible.  
  
Next chapter Rory and Jess have a little talk. Oh I hope you don't mind going into Jess's thoughts here. I promise if you guys don't like it I wont do it any more.:) Oh and I'm going away for a while so don't worry if this isn't updated for a while but I'm hoping to put chapter 6 up before I leave.  
  
See ya all Des:) 


	6. A long awaited talk

Chapter 6- A long awaited talk.  
  
I never envisioned my life to be like this. Pregnant, still at school, the father not knowing and Jess pretending to be the father. It's like I'm repeating my mother's life. They say I'm my mother's daughter and I think they're right. I know my life will never be the same as will Jess but I don't want him to do anything that he will later regret. I need to know once and for all if this is what he really wants.  
  
"Hey Rory." Said Jess breaking my thoughts as he sat down to join me on the bridge.  
  
"Hi." I looked at him for fear that what I was about to do could ruin my life, his life or both our lives.  
  
"Hey don't look sad. Please Rory."  
  
"Look Jess there is something I need a truthful answer to. You might not like what I have to say but let me say it. " Looking at him I saw no fear or questioning as to what was running through my mind.  
  
""I don't want you to give up your life if you're not ready, or doing it to spite Dean. I.." I was silenced as he leaned in head our face together inches apart. I could see his eyes sparkling, full of life and something else I couldn't work out. I wanted him to kiss me but he didn't instead he spoke in a soft voice.  
  
"I'm doing this because I choose to. Not because I want to spite Dean and I wont be giving up my life. I never saw it like that. Yes the baby may be Deans but it will be ours. I will help any way possible. I don't intend to leave or be in and out like your father was. I'm going to be here all the way. Never question how much you mean to me and always will mean to me, and Rory never question what I would do for you. Ever." Smiling down at me I knew that what he said was the truth. Leaning forward I closed the gap between us and sealed our secret with a kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Our first kiss. That is how I will always remember it. It wasn't forced, but came from the truthful heart of hers. I knew I loved her but have no way to show it to her. I wished some days just to say it and others just to do something romantic for her and somehow in the conversation let it come up.  
  
The one thing I fear from this little secret we are keeping is that one-day it's going to come out and Dean and Rory will get back together. I don't know how it will happen but I just know that we wont be able to keep it up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I kissed Jess. Not the first either but this one was different somehow. He wasn't expecting it but I wanted it, maybe it's the hormones kicking in. I don't know anything any more!  
  
There is one thing niggling at my mind lately and that is that Dean will find out about the baby. Its not that I really want him to know it's his reaction that I wish not to deal with. I would rather be called a "Whore" than to see his reaction when he finds out. I don't want this baby to feel unwanted, that is all I want a child who knows that they are loved.  
  
  
  
I'm back and have finished it now and have a few more to put up soon. Thanks to all these for reviewing the last chapter. Katie, Sarah V., Seehoo., dodgerluv., some1., JeniLee., Cipher 


	7. Time for first's

Chapter 7- Time for first's  
  
The bridge had become our spot, our personal space where we talked, sit in silence and generally the place for us to be together. I think that was the appropriate spot for anything that ever happens to us. All my memories will one day return to that bridge.  
  
It's one thing to know that you have created a life, another to carry it but to actually feel it moving is a completely different. Jess had met me outside the dinner and we where walking to the bridge to talk. Coming up to the bridge I felt my baby move for the first time. Standing there wide mouthed I must have been a sight for anyone walking past. Placing my hand on my stomach it did it again but much harder this time. Turning to Jess who was staring to get a bit worried. I just smiled at him.  
  
"Feel this." Grabbing his hand I placed it over my stomach and waited. We didn't have to wait long. Jess stood there and smiled at me. Leaning in he kissed me. Pulling apart he looped his arm around my shoulder and we started off for the bridge.  
  
"Rory. That was amazing." He said as we sat down. " It won't be long till we actually get to me this little person."  
  
"Don't remind me. I'm happy with things as they are, because I know things will get much harder in from there."  
  
"I know but I want to met this little person."  
  
"It wont be long." Hesitating just a little bit I decided to plunge right in. "Jess I have a doctors appointment tomorrow and I want you to come along."  
  
"Why, what's wrong." Instinct took over.  
  
"Nothing its just to see how the baby is doing and for an ultrasound."  
  
"Oh... So you can find out the baby's sex.?"  
  
"Yeah but I'm not going to. That is going to be a surprise."  
  
"Oh." Replied Jess a little disappointed. "I'll be there."  
  
We sat there till the moon rose talking about the baby and trying out baby names. Secretly I already knew what to call the baby, and I couldn't wait to introduce her to everyone. Secretly I hoped that it was going to be a girl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To feel that first kick was, well, there is no way to describe it. I know I didn't create it but to know that there is something so tiny living in someone else's body is amazing.  
  
The going for an ultrasound is going to be another new experience to get use to. Seeing that baby for the first time it allows your love to grow even more. Talking about names for it I don't think we should do till we see it. It will tell us what to call it but Rory knowing her, she looks to have her heart set on a name she won't tell me. I'm sure that whatever the name it will be just right.  
  
I can't sleep now because of tomorrow, all the possibilities flying through my head disallows it. I just pray the baby is fine.  
  
Thanks to all those who have reviewed: alliegirl().,dodgerluv . vicky., Sarah V Next chapter is one is all r/j.  
  
, 


	8. The calm before the storm

Chapter 8- The calm before the storm  
  
The ultrasound revealed a healthy little baby. Nothing wrong, everything looked to be fine. The little greying imagine moved around and even seemed to wave at us knowing that it was being watched. It looked so happy and content and didn't know what was happening to its mother. She seemed to be getter a little more worried about something everyday. She wouldn't tell me and I didn't press her for information.  
  
Tonight was special. There was no particular reason I just wanted to do something special and make her feel loved and respected. I know the town didn't really respect her as much as they use to but they wouldn't show Rory that.  
  
Surveying the bridge there was candles evenly spaced along the edge of the bridge all blazing. Red and white petals laced the entrance to the bridge. In the middle sat a little feast for two on a deep purple cloth. It all looked perfect, now all I was waiting for was Rory.  
  
Walking towards the bridge came Rory. Looking up to see that she was headed in the right direction her mouth fell slightly open as she saw what was waiting for her. Walking over to her I led her over the petal and towards the little spread. Letting her sit down I showed her what was on the menu all the while watching her and seeing the tears that clung unshed from here eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
I never expected to find candles lining the bridge nor rose petals lining the entrance. It was just so sweet of him. I wanted to cry with the happiness that I felt then, but keep that to myself. He had everything planned perfectly and the weather even co-operated. The stars came out and danced for us as we ate the little meal of risotto and coffee and caramel donuts, which I'd been craving for ages.  
  
I don't know why he did it all but I knew that as soon as I walked on that bridge with him leading me. I was loved, respected, wanted and needed by some one else.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
I couldn't have wished for any one else to spend tonight with. To end it all I took her hand and danced. She didn't object. Holding her hand I cradled her against me. Closing my eyes, resting my chin on top of her head we swayed slowly hardly moving at all, enjoying the comfort of each other. The baby didn't seem to object and danced around with us, kicking every now and then.  
  
My heart screamed of my love for this girl, and I knew no one else would ever compare to her. Staring at the stars above us I wished with all my heart and soul that this would last forever.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
It's not a really long one but I really wanted to write this one before the others, which I'm writing now. It sounded sweet and the title gives away things to come. So enjoy and I hope you are ready for a return of the cheating Dean!!!  
  
Thanks to these ppl for r/r chapter 7: ann().,Mysticgrl() , dodgerluv, Sarah V. , Katie Oh and if you get time read this story. Taking care of me.. Hopefully the next chapter should be up soon:) 


	9. Riding with what comes

Chapter 9- Riding with what comes.  
  
I'm constantly amazed at what happens at our town meetings. They never cease to amaze me. I hope Mum or Jess remembers the fries. I've had this feeling for the past few hours that this meeting was going to be one to remember.  
  
Sitting down in our normal seats 3rd row on the middle I waited for the others to arrive. Miss Patty was sitting and arguing with Talyor over something and the other seats around me were quickly filling up. Turning my head I saw Dean and his girlfriend walk in with Clara in tow and sit down in the back. Rushing in like the wind blowing came Mum and Jess carrying a bag of goodies just as Talyor called the meeting to order.  
  
The meeting was coming to a close and still that feeling hadn't gone but had intensified. Nothing had happened except when Lorelai wasn't being listened to by Talyor she started to hurl fries in his direction but nothing spectacular.  
  
Staring ahead I noticed Miss Patty looking as if she was thinking about something very earnestly. As Talyor was about to bang his beloved gavel to signal an end to the meeting Miss Patty looked directly at me then someone in the back and then Jess.  
  
"It's not Jess's it's Deans." She suddenly spurted out leaving Talyor staring at her gavel raised mouth agape facing her and every other head in the building.  
  
"It's not Jess's baby its Dean's. Jess was away fishing or visiting his mother or some lame excuse the entire month when the baby was conceived." Miss Patty said saying trying to explain her sudden outburst.  
  
I could feel my face start to grow hot. Suddenly all these faces slowly turned to face me then Jess and then to Dean.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
You expect town meetings to be boring and dull. Not to be this eventful! I thought I knew the truth. The baby wasn't mine and Rory had cheated. Still to find out like this and know you can't sweep it under the rug now.  
  
This cant be happening to me. She lied to me. She didn't give me a say in the matter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Miss Patty needs to be gagged and blindfolded or something. Anything. The secret we were trying to keep a secret isn't any more. Rory was just doing what she thought was best and I was trying to help. She knew what Dean would have said to do with it. If he even considered it a thing! She couldn't let that happen. This isn't good.  
  
This chapter has a second part and hopefully should be up tomorrow.!!! Thanks for reviewing everyone. Alliegirl, markie, Katie, SarahV., nikki 


	10. Talking isn't the cause for all things

Chapter 10- Talking isn't the cause for all things.  
  
"You lied to me!" a voiced screeched from the back.  
  
"She lied to me too!" came another angry voice.  
  
Feeling my face grow hotter I try to stand and leave, knowing full well all the questioning faces wanting an explanation. Well they would have to wait. Not here, not now and not after how they have been treating us. They could wait. Feeling my anger rising I knew I had to leave and soon. Head down and shrugging my coat on I walk straight out the aisle heading for the door. No one stopped me, for that I'm thankful for.  
  
Steeping down into the cool breeze blowing onto to my face a hand comes from the shadows and roughly pulls me aside.  
  
"We need to talk. And I want the truth and I deserve it Rory." Dean said.  
  
Leading me to the closest seat he sat me down and then sat next to me, waiting for me to break the silence.  
  
"Well!" he said not wanting to know the answer.  
  
"What would you do if it was yours?" I said turning to face him.  
  
"Is it?" he said getting a bit exasperated.  
  
"Answer me." I wasn't going anywhere. I needed to know once and for all. Confirm my fears or realise a multitude of dreams.  
  
Sighing." If it were mine I would have liked to have know earlier. We then wouldn't be having this conversation now."  
  
"You didn't answer my question." Hope slowly building.  
  
Talking in a subdued voice." I would have wanted you to get rid of it. It would ruin our lives Ror." He said almost pleading, crushing me once again.  
  
Standing up to face him tears streaming down my face I said what needed to be said. What should have been said months ago.  
  
"That is exactly why I didn't tell you. You knew I wouldn't do it. Yes I should have been honest and told you, but I wanted to keep this child. I would rather have it having one parent who wanted it and loves it rather that two one who loves it and one who didn't want it to even live. Jess happens to understand that part and that is why he lied. Jess is the father in every aspect except for the biological part. It is our child. Yours and mine the night of our anniversary if you don't remember. I really don't want you to be part of our lives but I can't force you to."  
  
Walking away I knew he would leave me alone. I had given him an out and he would take it. It would be better this way for everyone involved.  
  
===========================================================================  
  
The second part as promised.:) Thanks to these people who reviewed: some1, markie, Katie, Silverlane, Alliegirl. 


	11. Knowing what you’ve done is right but no...

Chapter 11- Knowing what you've done is right but not feeling it.  
  
It broke my heart to walk away. Hidden away just like mum did I let myself think that we could be a family. My heart wanted to believe but my head told me otherwise and I'd always followed my head except for that night. I'd followed part of what my heart wanted by getting involved with Jess. Part of it still clung to Dean but now I feel it's free it give Jess everything.  
  
No one knows about the "out" I gave Dean. They will never find out but some of them will guess. He let me walk away again, but this time it was different. It was final, no turning back. My future belongs with Jess and this baby. I know that and believe it with all of my heart.  
  
Sitting in my bedroom I know that it won't remain the same for long. Casting a quick glance over at my desk I see all my school books waiting to be done. Paris had worried about me getting behind in all of my classes and got all my work for me, which all sat on the desk.  
  
The weird thing about the visit was how Paris acted. Now when I think about it, it was weird. She knew about the baby but yet seemed sad. She was polite too even asked how I was coping and when the baby was due. She seems lonely.  
  
Glancing down at my ever increasing stomach. I wonder what you will look like. Placing a hand over my stomach I can feel the baby kick ever so slightly.  
  
"Just be a healthy baby." I whisper before attacking the homework.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
I love that girl and hope she now realises it. I know she gave Dean an out because he is still with Angie. When you look at him though he seems to have a haunted look to him but that look is quickly covered up. I know I mustn't be thrilled with the way the whole situation turned out, but I can't seem to keep the grin off my face. I love being with Rory and I'm going to love this child as if it's mine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Hearing someone at the door I walk to answer it hoping for it to be Jess. Standing in the doorway stands Dean. Head lowered and his whole body taking on a defeated pose. Lifting his head you can see a different person is there. This one sad about something.  
  
"Rory I just came to tell you I want you back and I love you."  
  
"What. " I can't think of anything else to say he never expressed any of these feelings last time we talked.  
  
"I want you back."  
  
"And what about the baby Dean?" I whisper almost afraid of his answer.  
  
"What about the baby."  
  
"Sorry Dean that isn't what I wanted to hear. I have no idea why you are hear but leave now."  
  
Leaning in closer to my face I smell alcohol. Looking closer I can see the bloodshot eyes. Hissing in a voice so unlike Dean " Just remember that child in there is mine and whatever Jess says or does won't make him the father. Got it." And walked off.  
  
Closing the door the scene replays in my head.  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed: markie, jhfortier, reader-writer, Katie, Sarah V. This would have been up sooner except for all the homework I got and searching for the ending of a chapter which I still haven't found, sorry for that. The next one should be up in two days. 


	12. Placing the past behind

Chapter 12- Placing the past behind.  
  
I never told anyone about Dean coming over but if I was alone in the house I made it a habit to lock all the doors. The town people noticed Dean becoming angrier and more violent towards people, some were even saying that he beat his girlfriend. I can almost believe it.  
  
Mum, grandma, Sookie, Lane, Jess and even Paris all went shopping with me. Helping me to get prepared is what they called it. Grandma even went as far as to enrol the baby into a pre-school. It was so funny. It was so relaxed. No one looked down on even Jess or me. The weird part was Paris. She didn't seem herself. When I asked her she said she missed me in class. Missed me! I can't get over that one, but what she said next shocked me even more. She wants to be friends. Paris asking me to be friends., Of course I said yes. She seemed so delighted, You've never seen Paris that happy.  
  
We spent up big. Strollers, baby capsules, clothes and every other conceivable baby object we could find. The next problem was where to put all of the stuff. My room couldn't hold it all. That is where grandma surprised all of us.  
  
I would have thought she would shun me, but actually she seemed to love the whole situation. She wasn't living up to those rules held up by high society. She told me that half of the baby stuff was going to stay at her house, so I could come around anytime and stay the night if necessary and so that she could see her grandchild. I think she feared she wouldn't get to she it grow up like she did with me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I think we learnt a bit about Emily Gilmore today. She doted on Rory. She even told her in her own way that she wants to be part of this child's life. I think that helped Rory. She hasn't got that much support on her side. Even Paris is going to become her friend. I still don't understand her but it made Rory smile. I don't care, her happiness is important to me.  
  
This baby is going to be loved. Looking around at everyone today you can see it on their faces. It's like they're more excited than Rory is. Secretly I know she can't wait. Nor can I for that matter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I came home, arms full of goodies for the baby. Walking into my room I put them all on my bed and went to retrieve another lot of packages but something white of the top of my pillow stopped me. Looking closer it was a letter addressed to me. Turning to see who was watching there seemed to be no one. Shakily I picked up the letter and opened it. Reading it my mouth opens in horror and slide down the side of the bed, tears rolling down my face as I stare at the letter.  
  
"Rory where do you want all this stuff?" Jess asked his face covered by a pile of boxes. Lowering the boxes after not hearing a reply he see Rory crying. Walking over to her he sits down next to her. Seeing the letter he reads over her shoulder:  
  
Dear Rory.  
  
I have no idea why I'm writing this letter, maybe it's all I have had to drink to tonight. I don't know. I'm sorry for treating you the way I did. I'm also sorry for coming to your house that time and scaring you. I know I scared you. I don't know how I know that. You were right when you said I would have got you to get rid of it. I know you would never do that. And I would like to apologise for what I'm about to do. I might have one day loved that child but not now. Jess loves you and this child. I can't seem to get used to the fact I have a child! I want the child to never know about me. Jess is its father and that is the way it is going to be. Promise me Rory. Never tell.  
  
Dean  
  
Sitting there staring at the letter they failed to her sirens punctate the silent background. ============================================================================  
  
I never thought id do this to Deans character. Never but I have. I really don't mind his character. Anyway thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter: markie, alliegirl , coffee-gal, Sarah V. This story only has a few parts left to go. So im going to try and get them up every second day. Well try to anyway. Enjoy:) 


	13. Black hats and red roses

Chapter 13- Black hats and red roses.  
  
Graduation wasn't how I dreamt it to be. I was pregnant and then having to go to a funeral. I attended the funeral after the Chilton graduation ceremony. Dean's funeral. He had died in a car accident. They said he was drinking and his car somehow ran of the road and into a telegraph pole. Jess and I knew that it was no accident, but Dean wished for nobody to know that, nor does he want this child to know who its biological father is.  
  
That boy has he put me through a lot these past months. Dumps me, the accident, lying to him, seeing him with Angie, and telling him the truth and the time when he came to visit me. But for the first time my heart is lighter and I have a reason to smile. There is nothing to stop me. Nothing.  
  
Standing at the door I survey what used to be my room, but now has been set up to accommodate a baby. Luke had made small set of draws, which were full clothes. A cot was to the side of my bed and a mobile hung above the cot. It all looked perfect and now the only think missing was this little baby.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
3 Days later Hartford hospital.  
  
"Hi I'm looking for Rory Gilmore she came in about and hour ago." An anxious out of breath Jess asked the nurse on duty.  
  
The nurse pointed down a corridor where Jess could hear someone screaming but unable to dechiper the words. Rushing down to where to scream could be heard he rushed into see Rory smiling sweetly at the doctor and then proceeded to scream again.  
  
"I can finally get some coffee." Rory screamed.  
  
Laughing at what she was screaming he ran up to her.  
  
"Sorry I got here late." Giving her head a quick kiss he picked up her hand and waited for another contraction to hit.  
  
"The sooner this is over the sooner I can finally geT SOME COFFEE." Another contraction hit while she spoke.  
  
"Rory you're almost done and then you can have your coffee, but now comes the hard part." The doctor told Rory and started telling her what was needed next.  
  
Several minutes later a screaming bundle entered the world.  
  
"You have a baby daughter." The doctor announced.  
  
After the nurse wrapped the bundle up she placed it into Jess arms. Looking down his heart filled with love for this little bundle. She seemed perfect, like she'd been made for him and Rory. Tears rolled down his face as he stared at his daughter. Tearing his gaze from her he turned to Rory and smiled.  
  
"She's perfect." Walking up to her he placed the bundle into her arms and watched.  
  
"I've been blessed with two beautiful girls." He whispered. Going over to where Rory was sitting holding the baby he joined her on the bed and watched as their daughter slept.  
  
"Jess, I want you to meet Jessica Lorelia Gilmore-Marnio." Rory replied her voice almost breaking on the last word but her overflowing joy could be seen glowing on her face, as she stared at her daughter and Jess.  
  
============================================================================ ==  
  
I've got to add that Rory was screaming all the time in the room "I can finally have coffee", so I think the doctor got sick of it. lol. Well that is the end of false truths. There may be a sequel but following Jessica. I have a few ideas so tell me if you think I should. I hope you enjoyed False truths as I did writing it. Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter: markie, coffee-gal, jesslover, jhfortier Annyomous I hope I answered your question about the sirens. 


End file.
